


Después de Este Amor

by Asmodeus1987



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, Mufasa is Alive, Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Scar se lo permitiera, Simba le mostraría la gran capacidad de amarlo, que lo quemada desde su interior, con vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de Este Amor

**Author's Note:**

> **~Línea del tiempo:** Esta pieza fue cortada de otro fic que me encuentro escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Tomó vida propia y ya no encajaba en la historia, así que creé un One-Shot con el material. Sin embargo, justo como en mi otro fic "Ushawishi", este fic se sitúa en un Universo Alterno donde Mufasa no murió en la estampida, y le cedió el puesto de Rey a Simba, una vez que su hijo alcanzó la adultez.
> 
>  **~Traducciones claves:**  
>  Kovu= Cicatriz, en idioma suajili; Scar= Cicatriz, en idioma inglés.  
> Taka= 1. Desperdicio. 2. Deseo.

 

> **Toma mi cabeza. Córtame el cuello.**
> 
> **Nada queda de mí, después de este amor.**
> 
> ~Jaime Sabines. Extracto de "Me Dueles."

 

* * *

 

 

En ocasiones, Simba sufría de pesadillas.

Despertaba en plena madrugada, entre los ronquidos de las demás leonas y los ronroneos de una preñada Nala, a su lado. A pesar de que su padre ya no cargaba con el título de Rey, Simba lo aceptaba en la cueva Real, acompañando a su madre—Y nunca se había sentido más aliviado por la presencia de Mufasa, que cuando las pesadillas lo visitaron a Simba esta noche, con tanto fervor.

La particular pesadilla que lo acababa de despertar, lo había dejado con la sensación de fragilidad, aún más florecida. No podía recordar de lo que había tratado exactamente, pero Simba todavía tenía las telarañas de escenas al azar, entre-pegadas por su mente. Podía ver ecos de una escena sangrienta, con llantos agudos vociferando de fondo. Muy parecidos a llantos de hienas. Con escalofríos erizando su pelaje, Simba se apartó de su roca de descanso, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se fue abriendo camino entre las múltiples entidades cuadrúpedas a su alrededor. Todavía, estaba el cielo oscurecido. Hacía frío, y lo percibió más viciosamente, cuando salió por completo de la recámara de piedra.

Sin un rumbo decidido, Simba vagó por los pasillos de la Roca, que les servía de hogar. Su cabeza pulsaba, adolorida.

Cuando se dejó caer, finalmente, en una de las orillas protuberantes, que sobresalían a una increíble vista de la Sabana, Simba aspiró hondamente…

… Sonrió, al percatarse de que había sido seguido.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir, tío Scar?" Simba estaba, malamente, contento con la noción.

"No todos contamos con el privilegio de un lugar cálido, en el cual resguardarse, de noche tan crueles como éstas." Scar saltó directamente a un reclamo. Eso indicaba que se encontraba de muy mal humor. Simba se tornó hacia la figura que comenzó a acercársele, desde sus espaldas.

Desnudó sus colmillos, pícaramente.

"Pues, entonces, ven aquí. Yo te mantendré, bien protegido, del frío." Y para demostrar la verdad de sus intenciones, Simba alzó una garra, invitando a Scar a escurrirse bajo su abrazo.

"Mocoso insolente." Scar murmuró, girando sus ojos. Miró con desdén el ofrecimiento, como si estuviera contemplando escupirle a su sobrino en la cara, por su osadía. Simba levantó una de sus cejas, retorciendo sus dedos con énfasis. Scar hizo un suave "¡Hmmp!" como conclusión, segundos antes de obedecer a su Rey. Gracias a su configuración tan esbelta, su tío no tuvo dificultad para acomodarse contra el costado de Simba.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Scar. Si deseas compañía por las noches, solamente tienes que preguntar." Simba saboreó la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Scar bajo el escudo de su cuerpo. Su tío estaba temblando por el frío, y aunque se resistió por unos instantes, Simba lo sintió frotarse contra su cuerpo, eventualmente, buscando su calidez corporal. "Después de todo, es mi trabajo mantener a mi manada... satisfecha."

"Perdóname por querer despertar, para ver la luz de otro día." Scar rezongó, refiriéndose a la furia que enfrentaría de Mufasa, si éste llegara a enterarse de las propuestas indecorosas de su hijo. "Tal vez tu—Ah, ¿cómo va ese famoso dicho tuyo? Oh, sí—Puede que tú te rías del peligro, Simba. Pero, otros tenemos más cordura, y mucho más que perder."

Simba lamió una mejilla de su tío, en réplica. Olía a hiena. ¿Cuándo obtendría Scar amigos normales, y no tan apestosos? "No tienes nada que perder. Soy Rey, Scar. Puedes tenerme, sin sentir alguna repercusión. Ya te lo he dicho. Mi padre no podría hacer nada al respecto." Simba no tenía la certeza, sobre cuando sus intenciones dirigidas a Scar, habían cambiado en naturaleza. Ciertamente, desde cachorro había tenido una extrema fijación por él. Un afecto. Scar siempre había sido un león exótico para sus ojos, completamente diferente a todo lo que conocía. Conforme había ido creciendo, esa estima mágica dentro de Simba, también había ido mutando.

Cuando Simba había alcanzado la edad adecuada para su primera cacería, se había hartado de esconder sus sentimientos y había decidido actuar, interpretando una de las costumbres, de las que a Zazú le encantaba tanto parlotear. Tal vez, como muestra de venganza, o de rebeldía. Simba, todavía, no estaba seguro. El caso había sido, que cuando Simba había regresado a la Roca del Rey con una muestra de su víctima, había postrado parte de su premio justo a las patas de Scar—no a las de Nala—para el formidable shock de todos.

Porque, compartir parte de tu primera cacería con alguien más, no era algo que se realizaba frescamente. Era una ritual, significante de algo grande. Entablaba una relación de confianza íntima, así como simbolizaba, las intenciones más profundas de devoción hacia otro miembro de tu manada.

El argumento que había ocurrido entre Simba y Mufasa aquella tarde, posteriormente a su atrevimiento público, había sido de épicas proporciones. Mufasa había gritado hasta ponerse azul. Y solamente la forzada promesa de Simba, sobre continuar con el cortejo secundario dirigido a Nala, lo había tranquilizado.

Aunque, eso no había significado, que había cesado de compartir sus cacerías con Scar. En algunas ocasiones, su tío hasta había regresado el favor.

Sus interacciones como tío y sobrino habían cambiado, desde aquél día, lentamente migrando a otros roles, más equitativos. Simba lo había sentido como un proceso natural, el de flirtear con Scar, el de enmascarar expresiones de verdadero interés, entre cortinas de humor. Le gustaba que Scar no cediera ante él, tan fácilmente. Le encantaba frustrarlo con sus ridículas proposiciones. Y adoraba cuando Scar aceptaba sus ofrendas, suspirando con impaciencia y murmurando sucios adjetivos, en honor a Simba.

"Y cuando me tuvieras, te cansarías. Después de tanta persecución, después de que _satisfecha_ estuviera tu curiosidad por un tiempo, claro. Pero, no más tarde que temprano, terminarías desechándome." Scar le permitió a Simba restregar sus cabezas juntas, a pesar de su triste predicción. "No, Simba. Prefiero que permanezcas en continua incertidumbre. Únicamente hambriento, pero nunca enteramente saciado."

"Nunca haría eso." Simba susurró, horrorizado. Con su trompa levantó la cabeza de Scar, intercalando sus miradas.

"¿Oh, no? ¿Qué acaso, no fue lo que ya sucedió, con tu querida Nala?"

"Eso fue diferente." Simba recorrió un párpado castaño con su lengua. "Nala y yo tuvimos un acuerdo, desde el principio. Se necesitaba un heredero." Con ese requisito llenado, Nala y Simba habían retrocedido a una etapa de mejores amigos. "Nala fue elegida para mí, sin el consentimientos de ninguno de los dos. Pero, a ti..." Simba separó sus rostros, a una distancia que se podía medir con la longitud sus bigotes, ambicionando una mejor oportunidad de absorber la expresión de su tío. "...a ti te  _elegiría_ , Scar, por mi propia voluntad. Libremente. Si me lo permitieras..."

Si Scar se lo permitiera, Simba le mostraría la gran capacidad de amarlo, que lo quemada desde su interior, con vida. Si Scar se lo permitiera, Simba lo nombraría su Cónyuge, su Igual, no un simple concubino. Scar tenía un increíble poder sobre Simba, y era ridículo que el otro león, ni lo supiera.

"Eres luz, Simba." Scar suspiró, su mirada perdida en el escenario de estrellas frente a ellos. "Yo obscuridad. No nos mezclamos—Solamente míranos, a tu padre y a mí."

"Lo hago. Pero, también he considerado a los abuelos. Uru y Ahadi, ciertamente, parecieron congeniar, muy bien." Con una uña sobresaliendo de su garra, Simba marcó una delicada línea por encima del pelaje rojizo de Scar, marcándolo con aire coqueto. "Aunque, si es por qué no me encuentras... atractivo. Bueno, entonces puedo entender tu rechazo..." Simba lo dudaba, puestos que las miradas considerantes de Scar nunca faltaban.

Tan sólo podía recordar, Simba, el acontecimiento de hacía unos días. Había sido un día tremendamente caluroso, y tras una cacería en compañía de Nala, Sarabi, y Scar, a Simba le había parecido una excelente idea darse una ducha en los manantiales. Nala se le había unido, pero Sarabi y Scar habían permanecido acostados en las llanuras cercanas, conversando temas aburridos de adultos. Mientras Simba y Nala habían jugado a las luchas, como cachorros, Scar había creado un acto muy convincente de haber estado escuchando a Sarabi. No había sido, hasta que Simba había salido del manantial, sacudiendo sus extremidades y su empapada melena—músculos flexionándose, intencionalmente—que el acto se había caído, en seco. El hocico de Scar había caído al suelo, sin aliento, sus ojos adheridos a la forma de Simba, como si su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

Simba se había sentido, irremediablemente, victorioso, teniendo evidencia del interés físico y reciproco de Scar.

"Perder un par de kilos no te lastimaría." Scar, actualmente, declaró, encogiendo sus huesudos hombros. "Y tal vez, si modificaras tu dieta a alimentos más ligeros no tendríamos que sufrir con tu problema de flatulencias. A estas alturas, juro que los antílopes terminarán extintos, al paso que vas, querido Simba—"

Simba chilló con incredulidad. "¡No estoy gordo!"

"Mm, fascinante. No niegas lo de las flatulencias—"

Simba atacó. Se echó encima de Scar, presionándolo contra el piso, con toda la ayuda de su  _supuesto_  sobrepeso corporal. Gruñó. O eso intentó. Fue difícil mantener su fachada de ofensa, ante las suaves carcajadas escapando del hocico de Scar. En lo personal, uno de los aspectos que resultaba atractivo para Simba, era el cuerpo delgado del otro león. Su cintura acentuada encajaba, perfectamente, con el voluptuoso dorso de Simba. Decidió que era el momento adecuado para aprovecharse del hecho. Mientras Scar prosiguió con sus risas guasonas, Simba manipuló su cuerpo sobre el de su tío, frotándolos juntos, por completo. Pronto, las risas se ahogaron en una ráfaga de gemidos sorprendidos.

La fricción entre sus pelajes fue... electrizante.

Los instintos animales de Simba se encendieron, de inmediato. La sangre corriendo por sus venas, hirvió, a niveles casi insoportables. Una neblina pareció apoderarse de su consciencia. Una neblina densa de crudo deseo, reclamando por más. Simba aspiró profundamente, y la excitante esencia de feromonas se introdujo por su nariz, seductora y afirmando su más grande añoranza: Scar lo deseaba, tanto como Simba a él.

Scar podía fingir, todo lo que quisiera, por lo contrario. Podía usar toda clase de juegos de palabras, para confundir a su sobrino. Para distraerlo. Podía huir, cuando los cortejos de Simba se convertían en una presión demasiado insistente. Scar podía hacer todo en su alcance, por tratar de engañar a Simba. Pero, no podía esconder las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, en este preciso momento. No pudo contener la ondulación de sus propias caderas, aceptando la posesión de su Rey, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. No pudo esconder sus pupilas dilatadas, reflejando el profundo anhelo apasionado, que el mismo Simba estaba sintiendo. Scar no pudo colocarse su cotidiano escudo de sarcasmo.

Scar no tenía, siquiera, aliento.

Su dentadura fue expuesta, ante un propio gruñido de perdición, sus patas apretando los hombros anchos de Simba, en el proceso.

Simba jadeó, su cuerpo moviéndose inconscientemente, con embestidas caprichosas. Las caderas de Scar respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo, girando en semicírculos. Simba rugió, sus alaridos pidiendo por un alivio incomprensible. Presionó con más ímpetu, aplastando a Scar con posesividad, loco en su fiebre, demente ante su necesidad por marcarlo como suyo.

"Solía odiarte, tanto..." Scar apenas logró articular. Ciego ante todo, pero no sordo a la voz de su destinado amante, Simba inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Scar, hipnotizado. "Incluso antes de que nacieras, yo había jurado aborrecerte el resto de tu existencia. ¿Cómo te habías podido atrever, a robarme mi derecho de ser Rey?" Una de sus garras se deslizó contra una de las mejillas de Simba, mostrando una ternura con el acto, que Simba nunca había presenciado. Abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera había notado como cerrados, y le sonrió atontado, a su tío. "... Te llamé Bola de Pelos en una ocasión, y Mufasa por poco me mata. Y por mucho tiempo, eso fue lo único que significaste para mí. Sólo—Sólo un… maldita… bola de pelos."

Fue el turno de Simba para pelar sus colmillos, respirando por su hocico. La estimulación contra su pelvis fue aumentando, la danza de sus caderas acelerando su ritmo. "Scar..." Maulló como recién nacido, indefenso, ante la fuerza de su erótico deseo.

Scar sujetó su cabeza, jalando suavemente a Simba hacia él. "Taka." Le susurró directo a su oreja derecha, dulcemente, una vez que la tuvo a su alcance. "Si he de pertenecerte esta noche, llámame como el león, que me haces sentir de nueva cuenta, Simba."

"Taka." Simba recibió el precioso secreto, con la misma ternura que Scar estaba empleando, saboreando las dos sílabas con maravilla. Una sensual lamida, a lo largo de su rostro, fue su recompensa. "Taka, si haz de pertenecerme esta noche, juro que recibirás la misma fidelidad, a cambio. No quiero a nadie más. Sólo a ti..."

"¡Mmm!" Taka sonrió embriagado, estirando su cuello para la merced de Simba. "Tan lindas promesas salen de tu hocico, Simba. Tan  _deliciosas_ , que me apetece comérmelas a mordidas." Simba intentó hundir su cabeza en la melena magistral de Scar, buscando refugio en su abrigo pardo, pero Scar se lo impidió, frenándolo con una pata colocada sobre su pecho. Taka esperó, hasta que Simba entrelazara su mirada con sus ojos esmeralda. Luego, Scar rozó sus trompas gentilmente. "No, no, no. Eres  _mi_  Rey, tengo algo más digno de su majestad—Mucho, mucho, mejor, para usted."

Y antes de que Simba procesara lo dicho, correctamente, Scar—Taka—volcó su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, mostrándole sus espaldas. Presentándose, como la ofrenda perfecta.

Simba reaccionó. Sujetó la nuca de Taka con su mandíbula, manteniéndolo quieto, mientras sus instintos más básicos se encargaron de guiar sus movimientos. Montó el cuerpo cautivo bajo el suyo, sin más limitaciones, sin más titubeos. Poseyó a Taka, como lo había estado codiciando por meses, como lo había estado ansiando, hasta en sus sueños. Gruñó con placentera gula, al por fin, hundirse en Taka, de la forma más carnal que podía existir. Cuando sus pelvis se sellaron juntas, en una culminante embestida, el mismo Taka gimió con arrebato, sus piernas extendiéndose automáticamente.

Aceptándolo.

Fue... radicalmente diferente, a como había sucedido con Nala.

Con su amiga, había sido un acto más torpe, basado en amistad, y nerviosos deseos por éxito de un heredero. En aquel entonces, ambos habían todavía guardado, la esperanza de mantener una relación romántica, a pesar de no haber estado enamorados. No realmente. Cuando todo había sido hecho y dicho, el resultado final había sido incómodo. Había sido un enorme alivio, cuando Rafiki había anunciado el embarazo de Nala después del primer intento, entonces. Puesto que ninguno de los dos había querido una repetición.

Tomar a Taka, fue un hermoso caos de éxtasis. Fue una experiencia intoxicante. Taka no era perfecto, no era delicado, o inocente. Jugaba sucio, era descarado,  _real_ , atrevido, hasta cruel. Alentó a Simba con susurros burlones, desafiándolo con desesperados "¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Así es, cómo me querías?" que incitaron a Simba a entregar todo de sí, anulando cualquier duda sobre sus habilidades, y capacidades. Hubo una pauta, entre medio de su inminente clímax, donde una de sus garras viajó al sur de la cintura de Scar, rascando con fuerza el regazo del otro león. Encajando sus uñas lo suficiente para tocar el pelaje anaranjado, aunque sin atravesar piel. Repitió sus caricias continuamente, cada vez, bajando más y más... Hasta que Taka fue un felino tembloroso, laxo, ronroneando con abandono, ante el ataque de potentes sensaciones.

Taka, además, fue tremendamente escandaloso. Simba no dudaba, que ya todo el Reino, los estuviera escuchando.

" _Así_  es, como te quería." Simba reiteró, arrogante, omnipotente, mordiendo una oreja de Scar. "Así es, como lo quieres  _tú_  también, ¿no es cierto? Quieres que mi padre nos oiga, ¿que se ahogue en su propia bilis, al saber lo que está sucediendo? ¿Es ésta, tu perfecta venganza, contra él?"

La carcajada melosa de Taka, fue respuesta suficiente. Con tal melodía, fue como Simba tocó su cima, llevándose a Taka con él, directo al vacío.

Posteriormente, Simba se dejó caer hacia un costado, procurando no asfixiar a Taka más, de lo que ya lo había hecho. Jadeó y jadeó, pensando que nunca lograría recuperar su aliento. Percibió movimiento cerca de él, por debajo de uno de los brazos que todavía sostenía a Taka. Temió por ser abandonado, pero no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, si Taka deseara irse.

Taka no se marchó.

Cautivado con sus propios jadeos, Taka se movió lentamente, torneando su cuerpo. Con sus párpados cerrados, Simba sintió las exhalaciones del otro león, chocar contra las suyas. Cuando abrió sus ojos, su corazón se empequeñeció, invadido con un profundo cariño—con un profundo  _amor_.

Una vulnerable expresión se revelaba en el rostro de Taka, imposiblemente tímida, con respecto al siguiente paso a tomar. Se arrastró hasta Simba, sus pechos rozando, buscando, preguntando mudo por permiso... Simba lo acogió entre sus brazos, empujándolo hacia sí, borrando todo rastro de incertidumbre. No podía soportar ver tanto miedo en Taka. Miedo a ser rechazado. Sus trompas se aplastaron, torpemente, una contra otra, pero sinceras en su deseo de entablar intimidad. - _Mío_ , Simba ronroneó, deslumbrado. - _Eres mío, mío, mío_.

Lo que habían hecho, no tenía vuelta atrás. Simba había puesto su marca en Taka, y en Scar.

Con flojera, Taka completó el abrazo, anclando una pata trasera sobre la cadera de Simba, mientras su pata superior se acomodó sobre el corazón palpitante de Simba, amasando suavemente. Mordió la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Simba, jugando sensualmente con su recién amante, uñas negras asomándose. Simba creyó que su ser explotaría, ante tanta felicidad encerrada en su interior. Este momento fue perfecto, fue todo lo que Simba pudo haber deseado sentir, por otro león o leona. Había sido lo que había faltado con Nala.

"No me importa lo que Mufasa piense." La confesión fue hecha, lo más secretamente posible. "Ya no."

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero acordaron mentalmente en no romper con la ilusión. La aprobación de Mufasa tenía mucha influencia en las acciones de ambos, desde siempre. Mufasa era el estereotipo de perfección, al que cada animal de la Sabana, aspiraba en convertirse. Scar y Simba no eran la excepción.

La cola de Simba comenzó a juguetear con la de Taka, dando latigazos suaves.

"¡Mpff!" Simba exclamó de repente, evocando un recuerdo. "Bola de Pelos." Le jaló a un mechón castaño, en castigo. "Para tu información, era una Adorable Bola de Pelos—Discúlpame por no ser un flacucho, como tú."

"¡Aw, lo sé! No todos pueden tener la bendición de mi buena figura. Los genes de Mufasa parecen indicar ser tan brutos, como él." Con el toque melodramático que era característico de Scar, el león hasta agregó una pata sobre su frente, exclamando el infortunio de su hermano. Simba escupió una oleada de carcajadas, sin su completo permiso, imaginando la cara de su padre, si éste escuchara los comentarios de su gordura. Sarabi, ciertamente, amaría el comentario hasta el final de sus días y no le permitiría a su esposo olvidarlo. "Quien sabe, quizás tu heredero corra con un destino más favorecedor."

Simba lo esperaba, también. Cualquier parentesco heredado por su abuela Uru, sería magnífico. "Si es macho, creo tener ya, el nombre perfecto para él."

Taka alzó una ceja, cuestionando con curiosidad. Simba frotó su frente contra la de su tío, sonriendo con complicidad.

"Kovu."


End file.
